como salido de un cuento
by TwiklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15
Summary: finn, jake, DP y PF van a otra dimension por culpa de una explosion y ahi descubriran cosas nuevas (soy nueva aqui)


_**Como salido de un cuento **_

_**Cap. 1 el viaje**_

_**Hola amigos este es mi primer fic (y mi primera vez aquí) OK, yo no prometo actualizar pronto. Aquí Finn tiene 20 años, PF 19 años, DP 24 años y mi OC Melody tiene 19 (2 meses mayor q PF)**_

_**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen le pertenecen a exclusivamente Pendlenton Ward solo Ynes me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Este cap. será algo corto comencemos**_

Finn caminaba con Jake y la princesa flama hacia el Dulce Palacio porque la Dulce princesa les pidió que llevaran a la princesa flama, por que dulce princesa hiso un collar para que la PF pueda tocar a Finn y estabilizar su núcleo.

**DP: **PF toma este es el collar - la mira de odio.

**PF: **gracias, verdad Finni -abrazando a Finn y mirando a DP con odio.

**Finn: **si -ve algo extraño detrás de una cortina- DP que es eso.

**DP: **eso es un teletransportador interdimencional cuantum bla bla bla… - **(N/A: no me gusta decir todo lo que dice DP)**- y no esta termi…- no pudo terminar porque RH (Rey Helado) había entrado por lo ventana y había golpeado el aparato que cuando cayo golpeo a Marceline que estaba ocultada por su invisibilidad vampírica y el portal empezó a echar chispas.

**DP: **Hay no –una explosión se oyó en el castillo creando una nube de humo que cuando se disipo solo estaban RH y Marceline.

**M: **hay mi cabeza… Bonnibel, Finn, Jake, PF donde están.

**RH: **y la DP ha canijo me duele el coco.

**En otra dimensión**

En un parque de la ciudad en la noche se encontraba caminando una chica de cabello largo y de un tono marrón casi negro su piel era blanca, ojos marrones oscuros, camisa blanca con un tigre y el pantalón era uno no tan corto color blanco ella era Ynes era una chica que le encantaba pintar y cuidar de los animales, estaba camino para su casa cuando…

**¿?:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-Ynes se asusto al escuchar unos gritos cada vez mas fuertes, giro a todos lados pero no vio nada, pero cuando giro hacia arriba vio una gran pelota amarilla cayendo a donde estaba ella, por suerte se movió rápido porque si no la hubiera aplastado.

La pelota se abrió y dejo ver a un chico con gorro de oso polar, camisa azul y un pantalón corto azul oscuro, una chica de pelo ¿rosado? Y piel rosado claro casi blanco con una camisa rosada y unos jeans **(N/A: como en lo que estaba perdido)** una chica de pelo naranja rojizo y piel un poco amarilla pero no mas de lo normal con un vestido no tan corto **(N/A: como el de la cripta de los huesos y el mismo peinado) **y un bulldogs amarillo mostaza que al parecer era la pelota que casi la aplasta, todos estaban desmayados.

Ella había estacionado su carro cerca de ahí y como vio que la noche se estaba poniéndose mas fría decidió llevárselos a su casa.

Era un penhouse **(N/A: o como se escriba XD) **beige con 3 cuartos, 2 baños, una piscina y un yacusi. Melody puso al chico y al perro en un cuarto que por alguna razón se parecía bastante al cuarto que tienen en OOO. Y a las chicas en otro la mitad del cuarto se parecía a el cuarto de DP y la otra parte el de PF las camas estaban espalda con espalda así que no podían verse la una con la otra. Y el cuarto de ME era de color celeste y tenia una TV pantalla plana con Wii U, PS3. Etc. Cama normal y unos cuadros hechos por ella. Pasaron dos horas, Finn ya estaba despertando y cuando vio que estaba en su cuarto o eso parecía pero primero despertó a Jake antes de salir.

**FINN:** hay que poshu, me duele la cabeza Jake creo que fue un sueño nada mas

**JAKE: **que hermano, no creo que fuese un sueño- se abre la puerta y entra Melody con sus desayunos a lo que Finn grita al ver que era humana.

**ME:** QUE TE PASA, PORQUE GRITAS- al finalizar de hablar Finn cae en la cama inconsciente a lo que Jake grita, Melody se sorprendió al ver a un perro que habla y se desmayo.

**JAKE: **que le paso ha esta e… e… es... u…un… una… ES UNA HUMANA- grito Jake antes de desmayarse.

_**Continuara…**_

**Una cosa estoy trabajando en un fic de MLP llamado ****La magia a veces falla ****y bueno trata que twilight usa un hechizo que convierte a ella en algo mas JAJAJA y otro de Sonic llamado ****Me voy a casar**** de este si no hablo El episodio se me puso un poco mas largo de lo que pensé**

**Recomiendo a los fans de HDA que lean estos fics: La muerte del Lich de L4psis4ngelus, Simon el hijo oculto a Finn de carlosjim04 y Soy Finn Dios De La destrucción de BlackStarBlake1. Si Melody es medio millonaria**

_**Bueno nos leemos luego, acepto críticas y notas de muerte dejen reviews adiós **_


End file.
